Memories
by SVU-Romance-addict
Summary: A famous singer's daughter goes missing. The detectives race against time to locate the girl, before its too late. Amanda goes undercover to find the girl quicker,only to put her life in more danger then ever. Can the detectives save the two before its too late? What happens when a detective losses their memory? A/N and O/ whoever the hell she feels like being with. (:
1. Prologue

Amanda Rollins silently walked down the long hallway. She was trying to be discrete that she was there. She stepped down and the floor creaked. She froze; listening for any signs that they knew she was there. When nothing happened, she continued.

_"You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy,  
When skies are gray.  
You'll never know dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take, my sunshine away."_

A girl's eery voice filled the hallway. Amanda walked slowly towards the room where the singing was coming from. She stepped into the doorway and saw a girl sitting on the floor with her back to the doorway.

"Miranda ?" Amanda called out, barely above a whisper. She walked forward and saw the fourteen year old holding a doll. Amanda shivered as Miranda brushed the dolls hair with her fingers.

"Miranda?" Amanda repeated at the girl and kneeled down next to her, "I'm detective Rollins. Don't worry, I'm here to help you sweetheart."

Amanda touched the girl's hand and she froze. She turned and looked at Amanda with fright in her eyes.

"You're going to get punished." She whispered. Amanda gasped as she saw a big gash on the side of Miranda's face.

"I need a bus to..." Amanda started talking to her sleeve microphone. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head and she fell to the floor. Her eyes threatened to close as she looked up to her assailant.

"Now it's your time to be punished, Detective." A man held a lamp in his hand. Amanda felt the blood seep out of her head as she passed out.

*********************************  
Four days before**

Lexie Hoffer walked into the club surrounded by her body guards. Loud music ran throughout the tiny room as people smashed together in a rhythmic beat. Some people sat near the stage, watching the singers.

"Mrs. Hoffer, do you see her?" Her oldest body guard looked around the room.

She scanned the stage and her eyes fell on a tiny girl singing into the microphone. She had pale skin, blonde hair, and blue eyes.

" I've located her, Ms. Hoffer."

She nodded slowly and watched as the girl shake her body in a way she couldn't begin to imagine.

"We will get her once the show stops." Another body guard informed her.

Lexie nodded and continued to watch her.

*************************************************  
Miranda Hoffer smiled and bowed once the song ended. People , mainly men, were calling out to her in pure ecstasy. She walked off the stage and sighed happily.

"Where did you learn how to sing like that ?!" Her best friend, Holli, ran up to her backstage.

"My foster parents, before they died, taught me how to sing." Miranda smiled and walked into her dressing room.

"You know something weird?!" Her excited friend followed, "You sound exactly like that one famous singer lady, oh what's her name." She scrunched up her nose, "Lexie Hoffer? Do you think you're related?!"

"Holli, don't be dumb. I'm not related to her as cool as that would be. Plus , even if I was, why did she put me up for adoption?"

Before Holli could answer, someone came into the dressing room. "Beautiful, darling! Absolutely beautiful!" Her manager, Wes, smiled and kissed her cheek.

"Thank you so much for everything again, Wes." She smiled brightly.

"Anything for my darling! You were the definition of perfection!" He gushed. Miranda smiled at his gayness.

"She was okay. Off tone really." Another girl walked into the room.

"Just leave her alone , Tiffany." Holli frowned.

"I don't like street homeless trash taking my show business." She sneered.

"Who you calling trash?!" Miranda got into Tiffany's face.

"You." She laughed and flipped her brunette hair over her shoulder, "You're not even worth the time." She walked out.

"Don't listen to her, my sweets." Wes hugged Miranda again.

"Thanks..." She mumbled and fidgeted with a comb on her dresser.

"Lexie Hoffer is here! She's asking for you!" A stage manger peeked her head into the room.

"Me? Why?" Miranda looked at Holli confused and she shrugged.

Miranda and Holli walked out into the crowd and men whistled at them. "Hey baby!"

They ignored the group of people and walked to a huge group in the back of the club. Lexi Hoffer sat on a couch, surrounded by her body guards. When she spotted Miranda, she stood up.

"Ms. Hoffer.." Miranda frowned and looked at the star.

"Can we have some time?" Lexie snapped at Holli. Holli gave Miranda a look and walked away.

"Miranda..." Lexie turned back to her and walked towards her. She stopped and touched Miranda's arm.

"Miranda. I'm your mom."


	2. Domestic Dispute

"W-what..." Miranda stuttered over her words.

"You're my daughter. My only daughter. I'm sorry for not contacting you sooner." Lexie frowned.

"That's not...true. No. This is a set up."

"No. I'm not lying! I promise!"

"I lived with foster parents," Miranda folded her arms across her chest, "You're not my mom."

"Those were my parents. Listen, " she sighed, "I couldn't handle a child. I was on drugs. Your father left me. Please. We can go get a DNA test ." Lexie touched Miranda's arm.

She pulled away and glared at the singer, "No. I'm not going anywhere with you! I don't know you!"  
"MIRANDA ELIZABETH HOFFER. " Lexie raised her voice , making a few people stare.

"How do you know my real name?! I have a home! I have a life! You're lying!" Tears formed in Miranda's eyes.

"Yeah?! My parents died! Where the hell are you living now? You're only fourteen!" Lexie's eyes filled with fury.

"With me. And Holli." Wes stepped up towards the group. One of Lexie's body guards tensed up.

"Who the hell are you?! You're letting my FOURTEEN year old daughter sleep with you?! I'm calling the cops!" Lexie yelled.

"Go ahead!" Miranda yelled back, "I'll just sue you for harassment!"

Miranda walked away in a huff as Lexie Hoffer put her smartphone to her ear. Wes followed after her.

"I don't care if that snob is used to getting what she wants, she's not getting me." Miranda grumbled.

"Randa... You do look like her.." Wes said quietly .

"What?!" Miranda spun towards him, "Just because we both have blonde hair and blue eyes doesn't mean anything! She's on cocaine or something. My mom was killed."

"The police will help us put her in her place." Wes patted Miranda on the back. She nodded slowly, unsure. There was something in her statement that made Miranda wonder.

**********************************  
"Here's your coffee, Cassidy." Olivia smiled and set the cup in front of him. He smiled and took it gratefully.

"Why thank you, darling." He winked at her and turned back to his computer. It had been six months since Cragen told him he couldn't come back to the squad. Four months after, he changed his mind and told Cassidy that having extra detectives never hurt.

"All this love in the air is making me gag." Fin walked past Olivia's desk and sat at his.

"I'm telling you, whenever you're lonely," Munch replied sarcastically .

"That's weird." Amanda yawned and flipped through a magazine. There was nothing to do but she didn't feel like leaving yet. Nick wasn't done with his work.

"I'll make you not lonely." Nick looked up and winked at Amanda then turned back to his paper work.

"Enough. We have a call. Club Zoo. Domestic dispute." Cragen walked into the squad room holding a folder.

"What's it doing at sex crimes?" Olivia frowned.

"The mother who called it in said her daughter is being raped by a guy at the club. The mother is also Lexie Hoffer."

"The singer? I'd like me some of that." Fin sat up.

"Fin. Just get over the fact you'll be alone probably for the rest of your life." Nick teased as the detectives stood up.

"I really don't know how I put up with this job." Cragen shook his head and went back into his office.


	3. Mom

**Thanks for the reviews! **  
**DetectiveObesssed: I know! I love Amanda and Nick together, they're adorable. I hope you like it! (:**

**NCIS SVU Enough Said: thank you for your continued support. It means a lot (:I'm glad you liked it so much! I hope you continue to like it (: yeah. I try to make the interaction between the detectives like a brother sister teasing / romance teasing thing.**

**Thanks for reviewing guys! I really enjoy reading about any reviews you have,whether it be positive or negative. I hope you continue to like my stories (: it means so much! I love you!**

"Is someone by the name Hoffer around?" Nick flashed his badge at the bartender. The club was next to empty and the other detectives looked around.

"Well, there's Lexie Hoffer. " the guy pointed to a lady in the corner of the club surrounded by body guards, "And there's Miranda." He pointed to a young girl standing near the dressing room.

"Thanks. " Nick turned to the other detectives for what to do.

"How about Fin and I take Lexie, you and Olivia take Miranda." Munch offered. Nick nodded and walked towards the young girl with Olivia following.

Munch and Fin walked towards the body guards and the crowd of fans gathered around .

"Excuse me. Coming through. " Munch yelled into the crowd. A few people moved.

"EVERYBODY MOVE OUT OF MY WAY BEFORE I ARREST ALL OF YOU." Fin yelled loudly while holding his badge over his head. The crowd made a pathway and the two detectives walked through to Lexie.

"Ms. Hoffer?" Munch asked kindly.

"Tell her that I'm her mother! Legally, she's my daughter !" Lexie yelled at Munch.

"Why was she living with her grandparents?" Fin took a notebook out of his pocket.

"Because," the singer sighed, "I was into drugs. And her father left me. That's no life for a child. So I gave her to my parents and started working on getting clean."

"Have you done a DNA test?" Munch asked.

"I w-want to..." Lexie broke into tears.

"Okay, " Fin put his notebook away, "Then you'll need to be taken down to the precinct along with your , uh, daughter. So we can run DNA."

She nodded slowly and got up. Fin and Munch turned to see Olivia and Nck heading towards the group with Miranda.

"She said she is willing to do a DNA test. But she swears she doesn't know Lexie." Olivia shot a look at the singer. Lexie frowned and looked down at her shoes.

"Wait," Miranda stopped,"It's twelve. Midnight. Can't we do this tomorrow?" She yawned.

"It'll only take a second." Fin gently pushed the girl towards the exit.

"It's going to be a long night." Nick sighed.

"Probably won't go home!" Munch walked past Nick.

"Can you excuse me? I have to call Brian." Olivia walked away from the group and took out her iPhone. Once she found his name in her contacts, she dialed and waited.

"Hello?" Maci's voice came over the receiver.

"Maci. Sweetie. What are you doing still up? Where's daddy?"

"Uhhhhhmmmm. Hold on!" Olivia heard as the little girl dropped the phone onto the counter and yelled for Brian. Seconds later, he came on the line.

"I am so sorry , Liv. I didn't know that she was answering the phone."

"It's fine. I just called to say ill probably won't be coming home until...five. We have a family crisis thing."

"What's it doing at sex crimes?" Brian asked, concerned.

"For one, its that famous singer, Lexie Hoffer. And second, she claimed that her daughter was being raped by a guy. But she then recanted her statement and said she was over reacting. Said she wanted Special Victims on the case because she heard we were really good ."

"Wow. Sounds like you guys have a hand full, " Brian laughed, "Well, have a fun night, I'll see you in the morning."

"See you in the morning. "

"Oh, and Liv?"

"Yah?"

"I love you." She could hear him smile over the receiver.

"I love you too." She hung up and walked outside to join the rest of the detectives.

******************************  
"DNA is back." Melinda held out a sheet of paper to Amanda.

"Oh god. They are mother and daughter. " she shook her head.

"Where are they? They didn't stay here that long, right? It's one thirty!" Melinda asked.

"They're both in an interrogation room, 'catching up.' The last time I checked, Miranda was asleep on the couch."

Amanda walked back up to the squad room and handed Olivia the sheet of DNA results.

"Oh wow." She commented and passed it around for the other detectives to see.

"Now who has the guts to tell her?" Cragen looked at each of his detectives.

"I'll talk to Miranda. It can't be harder then talking to Maci, right?" Olivia walked to the interrogation room and shut the door behind her.

"I'll take crazy mom." Fin walked into the room after Olivia and shut the door.

"Alright, that leaves Munch, Amaro, and Rollins. You guys can go home. You've worked hard enough today. " Cragen looked at the remaining detectives. They all nodded sleepily and walked to their desks .

"Amanda. Wanna come over tonight?" Nick offered and smiled sleepily at her.

"I'm tired.." She thought for a moment then nodded, "Sure."

"I'll just go home and watch paint dry." Munch walked past them.

"Good way to pass the time until going to work again!" Nick called after him, laughing. All the detectives had some sort of sleeping problem which kept them up at night for a few hours.

Nick smiled as Amanda and him walked out together into the cold, snowy air.

"You're her daughter." Olivia insisted. They had been going at it for three hours now.

"That's not possible! Are you sure she's not doing this for a publicity stunt?" Miranda protested.

"Science doesn't lie. " Fin threw down the test results onto the table in between them. Miranda picked it up and looked at it.

"And since Lexie is your mom, and you're underage, you have to go with her." Olivia frowned.

Miranda got quiet as she read the test results. Tears threatened to spill down her face and she glanced at Lexie. "You really are my mom."

"I know I haven't been there all your life, I'm so sorry about that. I want to be apart of your life now." A tear ran down Lexie's face.

" I can't believe my mom is famous," Miranda smiled through her tears. Lexie laughed and hugged the girl tightly.

"Let's get you home. We can see all the pictures your grandparents sent to me." Lexie smiled.

"I'm tired!" Miranda laughed as the two walked out together.

"That's probably the weirdest thing I've ever saw." Fin commented and stood up, "You want coffee, Liv?"

"No, " she stood up and stretched, "I just want to go home to Maci."

"And your man candy." Fin noted. She laughed and punched him playfully in the arm.

"Night, Fin." She walked towards the exit.

"Night Liv!" He called after her as she disappeared outside.


	4. A place called home

**NCIS SVU Enough said: thank you so much for constantly reviewing. Thanks for the compliments! I'm glad you're enjoying it. It's going to have many more twists and turns! (; love you! And I try to make it as realistic as I can. I like to pretend I was "there" and writing a news article on it. Lol. I know , weird .**

**Hey everyone! Thanks for viewing my story. I'd be updating more but I'm taking care of my sick relative ): anywho, it means a lot when you guys follow, review, and look at my stories. I love hearing from you guys!**

"This can be your room." Lexie showed Miranda over to a guest room. Miranda stepped inside and gasped at how big it was. She set her bags down on the bed and turned to Lexie.

"Thanks..for everything. Really." She smiled softly at the singer.

"You don't have to thank me. I'm just happy I got my little girl back." Lexie smiled back at her.

"Do you want me to start school tomorrow ?" Miranda inquired as she opened her suitcase.

"Oh shoot! I didn't mean to take you out of your school! What school do you go to? I'll make sure you can still go there."

"I'm homeschooled." Miranda laughed and took clothes out of her bag.

"Oh," Lexie smiled uncomfortably, "Well, do you want to have your friends over , lets say, tomorrow?"

"I was actually wondering if I could go to Holli's house. She's my best friend."

"Oh..sure...and Miranda ?" Lexie started to walk out of the room.

"Yeah?"

"You aren't working at that horrible club anymore. You need money you can come to me." She walked out, leaving Miranda to unpack her bags alone.

************  
The man watched her as she put her clothes into a dresser. She was beautiful. Radiant. He knew he loved her the first time he laid eyes on her. She was fierce but also gentle.

Her voice had captivated him the first time he had ever heard her song at the club. She just kept getting better when he heard that she was the daughter of Lexie Hoffer.

She froze and looked around the room. All of her clothes were unpacked but her eyes darted to every part of the room. Looking. Searching for him.

He smiled as he realized she could feel him watching her. "Soon." He whispered.

***************  
Maci laughed at the show she was watching on tv. Brian cuddled her closer and smiled at Olivia. She smiled back.

"Time for bed, Maci!" Olivia said, standing up.  
"But mommy!" Maci yawned, "I'm not sleepy!"

"The hell you aren't!" Brian picked Maci up and placed her on his shoulders. She giggled as they walked towards her room.

"Liv, go to bed. I can put her to sleep." Brian paused and kissed Olivia on the lips. She smiled and nodded, heading towards her own bedroom.

"I'll be waiting!" She called after him. He disappeared into Maci's room.

Olivia changed into an oversized t-shirt and shorts and climbed into bed gratefully. Sleep sounded amazing to her .

"Hello beautiful." Brian came into the room and took his shirt off. Climbing into bed with her, he wrapped his arms around her and she cuddled into his chest gratefully.

"I'm so lucky to have you." He kissed the top of her head. She looked up and smiled at him.

"No, I'm lucky to have an amazing guy like you."

He smiled and kissed her softly. She kissed him back and he smiled against her lips. He climbed ontop of her as the kissing intensified. She ran her hands up and down his back and they kissed passionately.

*************  
Olivia woke up and stretched. Brian slept on peacefully next to her and she smiled at him. His bare chest rose and fell wit every breathe he took.

She climbed out of bed carefully and put her clothes back on. She walked into the bathroom and started getting ready for the day.

Suddenly, Olivia heard her phone going off in the bed room. She walked out of the bathroom to see Brian answering her phone.

"Hello?" He asked groggily.

Olivia heard Munch yelling on the other end of the line. She rolled her eyes.

"Okay. Okay. We will come soon." He hung up and rubbed his eyes, "Munch, Nick, and Amanda are down at the Hoffers house. Apparently Miranda got kidnapped."

"Oh god.." Olivia mumbled the quickly finished getting ready. Brian threw his clothes on and walked into the bathroom to get ready.

"Where's Cragen and Fin?" Olivia called into the bathroom and put her gun in the holster.

"Target practice train camp thing? I don't know, Liv." Brian walked out of the bathroom and grabbed his gun.

"Mommy?" Maci sleepily walked into their room.

"Hi, sweetie," Olivia kneeled In front of the little girl and smiled , "Mommy and Daddy have a big thing we need to do for work, okay? I'm going to have to drop you at Ms. Fields next door."

"I GET TO SEE AARON!" She shrieked and raced towards the front door. Olivia smiled and stood upright.

"Got everything?" Brian looked at her and kissed her lips softly.

"Yupp." She walked towards the front door.

"Come on. Come on. You're so slow!" Maci pleaded and opened the front door.

Brian chuckled and knocked on the neighbor's apartment door. It opened to reveal a young boy. He smiled wide and Maci ran into the room.

"Maci!" Olivia called after her. Ms. Fields appeared.

"I am so sorry . I've told her to wait until you come before going in." Olivia apologized.

"It's fine! She's such a sweetheart! I'm glad my little Aaron finally has a friend. You have an important case to get to I presume?"

"Yeah. " Olivia smiled.

"Well, good luck. Be careful. I love living next door to a detective! Never a dull moment!" The old lady chuckled while closing her door.

Brian took Olivia's hand and they walked towards the elevators.


	5. Interrogation

**I seriously wish it was September 25th already!  
Follow me on twitter! oxoKatiexox**

"Finally. What took you guys so long?" Munch grumbled.

"It's a thing called having a kid. You should try it one time." Brian shot back then looked around. Lexie's house was swarming with uniforms.

"I bet the inside is giant." Amanda commented.

" Amanda and Brian, go talk to the friend, Holli. Amaro, Benson, go talk to the mom. See if she has any enemies." Munch ordered.

"Anything you say, sergeant munch." Brian rolled his eyes and walked into the house with Amanda.

"I don't know how you put up with him. He's such a smart ass." Munch frowned at Olivia. She shrugged and entered the house with Nick following.

"Ms. Hoffer? " Olivia touched the shoulder of the shaken singer. Her head shot up and she hugged Olivia desperately.

"My baby, oh my god my baby." She sobbed.

"Ms. Hoffer. I'm detective Benson and this is my partner detective Amaro . Is it okay if we ask you a few questions?" Olivia gently pulled away.

The woman nodded slowly and sniffled. The detectives sat down next to her and began.

***************  
"Hi , Holli. I'm detective Rollins, this is detective Cassidy. " Amanda introduced themselves to the young girl. She curled up on the bed and looked at the detectives desperately.

"I d-didn't do this. I p-promise. " she stuttered.

"I take it this is Miranda's bed?" Brian asked and pointed to the bed she was laying on. She nodded slowly.

"Mind if we sit?"

"N-no.."

Brian and Amanda sat down next to the girl. She was shaking slightly and pulled her knees up to her chest.

"Can you tell me what happened, Holli?" Amanda asked gently.

"She came over to my house to you know, celebrate that her mom was famous. We were watching movies in my living room when a man walked in. I - I" she stuttered over her words.

"Honey, it's okay. Take your time." Brian smiled sympathetically at the girl. She took a deep breath and continued.

"I was scared. I thought I had locked the front door. He told us that he was Lexie's body guard and she was at the recording studio... He told Miranda that Lexie wanted her down to the station so Miranda...went with him..."

"Just like that?" Amanda sighed, "You know it's not a smart idea to go with someone even if they claim to know your family. "

"I'm sorry! " the girl sobbed.

"Can you describe what he looked like?" Brian took his notebook out.

"Uhm...dark hair...brunette... Green eyes... Maybe in his mid thirties?" She frowned and looked down.

" I need someone to go with forensics to Hollis's house. Sweep the whole house." Amanda talked into a radio. A hissing reply and the line grew quiet.

"Did Miranda have any..enemies?" Brian paused.

"Uhm... Just this girl..at the club.. " Holli looked around nervously.

"We will need her name."

"Tiffany...Rola."

"Thank you, Holli." Amanda smiled at the girl reassuring.

"Wait!"

Amanda turned around and looked at the girl. Brian had already walked away.

"P-please, find her." Tears fell down her face.

"We.." Amanda sighed, "We will try as hard as we can, okay?"

Holli nodded and Amanda walked outside to the awaiting squad.

"Lexie was crying because she was more worried about the paparazzi finding out." Olivia sighed.

"Well that puts her high on the suspect list." Munch frowned.

"We have forensics going over to Holli's house now," Amanda looked over at Brian's notes.

"She says a man in his mid thirties with brown hair and green eyes came into the house and took Miranda. Claimed he was her mom's body guard." Brian read the notes to the squad.

"So they just go with it and BAMB Miranda's gone? " Olivia frowned.

"It's the social media aspect. They think anyone and everyone is safe out there." Nick looked at Olivia.

"We have some DNA evidence." A voice called over the police radio.

"We will meet you in the precinct." Munch talked back then looked at the detectives.

"I want the DNA ran through the system to see if there's any hits. I want Holli down to the precinct to have her statement taken and to talk to a sketch artist." Munch commanded.

The detectives nodded and Brian went back inside to get Holli.

Olivia looked at Amanda and frowned. "What is this world coming to?"

Amanda shrugged and walked towards the cop car. Brian walked out with Holli in front of him. They got into the car and headed towards the precinct.

Miranda woke up and sat up groggily. She rubbed her temple and looked around her, frightened. It smelled of dampness. There was a bed in the corner or the room and one window with bars.

She stood up and paused as the room tilted. Once the feeling past, she walked forward into the hall. She stopped as she saw an old gurney. More windows with bars.

She looked down one side of the hallway then looked down the other. She turned left and started walking, shaking in fear.

"Where do you think you're going?" A voice said behind her. She spun around and saw the guy who claimed to be her mom's body guard.

"Please...don't..hurt me." She begged softly, tears coming to her eyes.

The man walked towards her and stopped in front of her. He lightly caressed the side of her face and she tensed up.

"I'm in charge here." The man frowned , getting angry at her rejection.

"Just...let me go... I won't say anything." Tears fell down her face.

He slapped her and she fell to the floor. "I'm in charge ." He repeated. She touched the side of her face and winced at the burning sensation.

"Who's in charge." He demanded.

"Please...please.. Don't do this.." She started crying.

He kicked her in the stomach and she gasped for breathe. Her body shook with fear.

He grabbed her by her hair and pulled her to her feet again. She whimpered and he pushed her towards the room she just came from.

"I'll teach you who's in charge. You're going to get punished." He grabbed her and threw her on the bed. Dust flew up into her face, making her cough. He grabbed at her clothes and she screamed.

"No one will find you here, sweetheart." He grinned wickedly at her and ripped her shirt off. Tears flew down her face and she begged him to stop.


	6. Searching

**Hey! Sorry for the late update. This chapter isn't too exciting; I'm super tired though. I hope I can keep you guys intrigued. Ill try to update sooner tomorrow! Suffering from writers block and sleep deprivation makes it harder to write ): I love you so much! **

******************************  
Amanda yawned and walked into the weight training room with a coffee in her hands. She had been sent home around twelve last night and had to come in at 6:30 the next morning. Of course, she came at 6 to exercise.

She set her coffee down and listened to music coming out of the speakers.

All I want to do is love your body.  
Ohhhhhhh ohhhh  
Tonight's your lucky night, I know you want me.

Amanda walked towards the back of the room and smiled at what she saw. Olivia was the only other person with her in the room and she was running on the treadmill. She smiled and waved. Amanda waved back and walked over to the step climber. She planted her feet on the steps and started the machine. Pretty soon, she was running on the machine.

Amanda thought of Miranda as she sweat. Miranda had to be lonely right now. Fin, Munch and Brian were working on the case upstairs. She had fifteen minutes before she would go up and join them.

Her side started to hurt and she breathed through the cramp. She liked to exercise. It got things off of her mind.

She smiled and remembered she had let Frannie Mae be tied to her desk this morning. 'I bet the boys are having fun.' She laughed to herself.

************  
"Maybe it wants something to eat." Munch frowned at the growling dog. They had tried to go to Amanda's desk to get a file of the case they were working on but Frannie Mae stopped them with her growling.

"Good Munch. Maybe it likes a munch sandwich. " Brian replied sarcastically and headed towards Amanda's desk. Frannie Mae jumped in front of him and bared her teeth.

"Don't dogs like sticks or something? Poke it with a stick." Fin frowned from s desk.

"You poke her and I'll kill you." Nick walked into the precinct and walked up to Frannie Mae. Almost immediately she stopped growling and wagged her tail.

"Hey girl. I missed you." Nick smiled and pet the dog on the head. He grabbed the file off the desk and handed it to John.

"She's not vicious." Nick shrugged and walked to his desk.

"You're not supposed to be in until 6:30 ... " Cragen looked at him confused.

"I know. But Amanda texted me and told me to come in before the guys hurt her dog." Nick started looking through a file on his desk.

"Hey, is Frannie Mae okay?" Amanda walked into the squad room dressed for the day. Olivia walked behind; she was finishing buckling her belt.

"She's fine." Nick smiled at his girlfriend.

"Fine? That damn dog almost had Munch as lunch." Fin looked at Nick skeptically.

"I don't know why you guys are afraid of her, " Olivia walked up to the dog and pet her on the head. Frannie Mae's tail wagged back and forth.

"She likes girls. Sexist." Fin scoffed. Olivia laughed and walked to her desk. Brian smiled at her from his desk and she winked at him.

" Forensics picked up a few hairs and fingerprints from Hollis's house." Nick told everyone and walked towards the white board.

"So he's an amateur ?" Amanda questioned.

"I think so. There's a possibility of a crazed fan ." Munch looked at Nick.

"Crazed fan? Wouldn't he have taken Lexie then?" Fin frowned.

"Maybe he doesn't like Lexie, " Olivia read the notes from a file, "What if he wanted to purposefully hurt her or get back at her for something."

"Was the DNA in the system?" Cragen looked at Nick , who was apparently taking charge at the moment.

"No. I ran the John Doe's DNA with Lexie's and Miranda's and no result." Nick frowned.

"So we have DNA, a sketch, but no name or witnesses?" Cragen looked around the room.

"Actually. I ran the sketch through the New York drivers license database." Amanda called out, looking at her computer, "It should come up.."

There was a loud beep and everyone gathered around Amanda's computer. "Mister Austin Penbord. Thirty three, lives in queens." Amanda read out loud.

"I want everyone's ass down there. Cover the entire building. Do not let anyone out." Cragen commanded. The detectives scrambled to get their things and out the door.

***************  
"The SWAT team is taking the back. We have front." Munch informed the squad as the car came to a stop outside a run down house. Uniforms were already lining up behind and against the house.

Olivia, Amanda, Nick, Brian, John, and Fin all ran to the front of the house, guns drawn. They climbed the stairs and Fin kicked the door in.

"N.Y.P.D.!" Everyone yelled and started searching the rooms.

"Clear!" One after another detectives called out and they all met back in the center of the house.

"Damn it. Where could he be?" Olivia frowned.

"The whole house was just.. Gone. No furniture or anything."' Fin frowned.

Nick's phone beeped and he looked at it. "Guys I've got something."

He held the text out for everyone to read.

Stop trying already. You won't find her. I demand 100,000 dollars or I kill the bitch.

"Definitely going to go with the crazy fan bit. " Amanda frowned.

"Get that text traced. See where it leads us to. Olivia to with Brian while your partner works on that, Go talk to neighbors and people around this house. See if they've seen anything. Amanda and Nick, sweep the house with CSI and look for fingerprints. " John demanded .

Olivia smiled at Brian and they walked outside. Amanda and Nick walked deeper into the house.


	7. Decisions

**I apologize if some of this doesn't make sense! I usually write some chapters at like...two in the morning and my brain thinks of stuff to write but it doesn't come out well when I do. I hope you enjoy it!**

"There was a few fingerprints in the house, but nothing in the system. " Amanda sighed and sat at her desk. They had met back at the precinct four hours later.

"The neighbors say they hardly see him. He comes and goes every day for like, twenty minutes." Brian frowned.

"So no one sees this Austin Penboard guy but he kidnaps Miranda without a second look?" Olivia wondered.

"Did anyone have a license plate?" Munch looked at Olivia .

"No. Do you go look at your neighbor's license plate number just in case they turn into kidnappers?" She replied sarcastically.

"Miranda's been missing for two days," Amanda stood up and leaned against the edge of her desk, "If this is a crazed fan then we need to do something which will bring him out in the open."

"Do you think...she's...dead.." Fin frowned.

"He texted me yesterday," Nick looked at his phone, "Do you think he would demand money if she wasn't alive?"

"To make us think she is?" Olivia looked at Nick.

"Well, " Munch crossed his arms, "We have a ton of options here."

"Amanda's right, " Cragen walked into the squad room from his office, "We need to draw him out into the open. And soon. Before something happens to Miranda."

"But how?" Nick rubbed his temple. The room grew quiet as the detectives thought.

"Well, the public didn't know Lexie had a daughter..." Olivia started. "She didn't even know."

"So, the perp takes the girl because he wants to get back at Lexie? I mean, they do look a lot alike." Fin replied .

"So, he wants to hurt Lexie by hurting her daughter... " Munch mused.

"What if she has another daughter?" Amanda questioned.

"She only has one. Miranda Hoffer. Where are you getting at, Rollins?" Fin asked his partner.

"She's saying what if we make her have another daughter," Brian rolled his eyes "Like someone goes under cover as her daughter."

"I get it, " Olivia nodded, "But I think it would have to be Rollins. She's the only one with blond hair here. "

"What would I have to do ?" Amanda stood up and looked at the detectives.

"I don't know if this would work," Cragen frowned and looked at Amanda, "If we did do this, Amanda, all you would need to do is draw him out...I don't know where."

"The club!" Olivia looked at Cragen, "He must've seen her at the club. I mean, the media didn't really post anything about Lexie , so he must have seen Lexie and Miranda at the club. "

"So, Amanda would go in, act like she's working in the club, he comes out, and we get him. We have his picture, it shouldn't be hard. " Fin looked at everyone.

"We don't have anything to bring him in, though." Munch frowned.

"There's a parking violation he had," Nick looked at his computer, "We can bring him in for that and then get a confession out of him then."

"But working at the club? How?" Amanda frowned.

"You sing?" Fin grinned.

"I don't..."

"You better learn quickly," Cragen started walking towards his office again, "You're going in tomorrow at six pm. "

Amanda looked down at her watch and frowned. Two thirty am. "I guess I should go home now."

"Amanda. You won't be in danger. All you need to do is have yourself seen, he comes out, and there will be cops under cover to arrest him. You don't need to do anything after that." Munch smiled.

She nodded slowly and grabbed her coat. She woke up Frannie Mae who was sleeping on the floor and grabbed her leash. They walked out the front door.

"Actually, everyone go get some rest. We need fresh eyes tomorrow." Cragen ordered and walked back into his office.

"Good. I don't want to leave Maci with the neighbor longer then what I asked for." Olivia grabbed her keys and looked at Brian. He smiled and followed her out of the precinct.

"Sometimes, they make me want to gag." Fin frowned and walked out.

"Not me." Nick grinned and walked out. John rolled his eyes and followed.


	8. Taken

*****************  
Amanda frowned and rubbed her arm. Singers and stage crew ran back and froth behind the stage and she watched.

They had prepared her all day at the precinct. They told her what to say, how to act, and even how to sing. Now the only thing to do was to get Austin to come into view so Nick and Fin could arrest him.

Amanda rubbed her sweaty palm on her jeans. They had her dress in a black long sleeved shirt, skinny jeans, and black boots.

"Now we have a special treat. We all know Lexie Hoffer , the famous singer. Her daughter, Amanda Hoffer, is here tonight to sing! Give it up for Amanda!"

Amanda stepped out and walked to the microphone. She squinted against the bright lights as the music started. She opened her mouth and started to sing:

" I cut my bangs with some rusty kitchen scissors,  
I screamed his name til the neighbors called the cops.  
I numbed the pain, at the expense of my liver.  
Don't know what I did next all I know I couldn't stop. "

She remembered when the squad had picked Mama's Broken Heart by Miranda Lambert. Nick thought it would be a good idea because of her light Texas twang. Fin thought it was a smart idea because the singer was named Miranda just like Lexie's daughter.

Men stared at her and some whistled. She spotted Fin and Nick watching her from the bar. She winked in their direction as the song came to a finish. She searched the crowd but there was no sign of Austin.

"And that was Amanda Hoffer! Daughter of Lexie Hoffer! Give it up!" The announced smiled at Amanda. Amanda bowed slightly and walked off stage.

"No sign of him..." Amanda spoke quietly into her sleeve. She walked into the dressing room and shut the door behind her. Almost immediately , the other singers rushed up to her.

"You were so good! " the young girls gushed.

"You're really Lexie's daughter?" Another girl asked.

"Shut up , Tiffany! She was amazing!" One girl whined. Amanda looked at Tiffany and smiled gently.

"Yeah. Related to Lexie and Miranda."

"Oh I feel bad for you, " Tiffany flipped her hair, "I'd hate to be sisters with Miranda.

"Why don't you like her?" Amanda questioned and walked after the young girl .

"She's an amateur. She doesn't deserve to have the fame of being Lexie's daughter." Tiffany walked out of the dressing room. Amanda followed .

"She's a sweet girl.." Amanda frowned.

"Sweet? Honey, you must've not known the real her. She was a whore. Always throwing herself at guys, I have to go." She hurried onto the stage as her name was announced.

Amanda sighed and spun back towards the dressing room. "Tiffany won't tell me anything." She spoke into her sleeve again. Before she reached the dressing room, someone grabbed her from behind.

She struggled and opened her mouth to scream. A rough hand clamped down on her mouth and she felt a sharp pinch on her shoulder.

"Shh. It's okay. It's fine." A man's voice cooed in her ear. She struggled, but she felt weak. Her eyes threatened to close. The world tipped sideways and her vision blurred. Before she knew it, he was dragging her to the back exit. She felt cold snow seep into her boots as he dragged her towards a car.

He opened a van door and threw her inside. "Pl...ease..." She begged quietly. She caught a glimpse of her attacker. Austin.

Her world faded black.

"Do you have any sign of Rollins?" Olivia heard Nick ask in her earpiece.

"No, she hasn't come outside." Olivia spoke into her sleeve as she watched a van drive away.

"She's not in here. Liv, come in." Finn's voice asked. She quickly jogged into the club and looked around. She saw Nick and Fin and they both shrugged.

"I'll check the dressing room." She said into her sleeve and quickly pushed past people. "Police. " she flashed her badge at the security guard backstage. He moved out of the way and she ran into the dressing room.

"Has anyone seen Amanda?" She asked the girls and held up her badge. They all shook their heads.

"I did," Olivia spun around and saw Tiffany behind her, "Just a few seconds ago. Before I went on."

"Do you know where she went?"

"She was heading back to the dressing room. I didn't see her after that." Tiffany frowned.

"Fin. Nick. Amanda's been taken." She spoke into her sleeve and ran back into the club.

"SONOFABITCH ." Nick cussed.

Olivia spot the two detectives and they met together.

"How did we miss this?" Nick frowned. Fin shrugged as Olivia walked up to a security guard.

"We need footage of backstage. Now." She flashed her badge at the guy. He nodded quickly and went into the back, the detectives following.

"All the backstage videos are these middle monitors," the guard pointed at the video screen, "But there's no video in the dressing room, naturally. May I ask what you're looking for?"

"A girl might have been kidnapped." Fin answered as Olivia rewound the tape.

"There!" Nick said loudly and Olivia paused it. Amanda filled the screen as she lifted her sleeve to talk into. Seconds later, a shadow of a guy comes up to her and grabs her.

"Is that a needle?" Fin asked and Olivia paused the video. They stared at the object in the attacker's hand and Nick cussed loudly.

"He drugged her... " Olivia frowned as she watched her friend struggle then slump.

"We need to get this footage to the precinct. Now." Fin frowned and Olivia took the video out of its slot. They walked out of the club and towards their cars. Nick cussed against and kicked the tire of their car.

"Nick! She's a trained cop. We will find her." Olivia comforted as they climbed into the car.

"We better. Or I'll never forgive myself." He mumbled and slumped in his seat. Fin frowned and looked back at him.  
"This isn't your fault."

"I don't want to talk about it. " Nick looked out the window as the car started. Olivia drove away towards the precinct.


	9. Punished

Amanda woke up groggily on a dirty floor. She sat up slowly, and groaned as her vision blurred. She looked around the room. One bed in the corner of the room. One window with bars on it. She shuddered and walked into the hall. She saw an old dusty gurney and she shuddered. She was in an old mental hospital.

She realized that Austin had taken her from the club. The undercover mission had worked except she was in trouble and her team didn't know where she was. She felt her sleeve and smiled. The tiny microphone to contact the others was still there. She wanted to radio them to come get her but she had to find Miranda first.

Amanda silently walked down the long hallway. She was trying to be discrete that she was there. She stepped down and the floor creaked. She froze; listening for any signs that they knew she was there. When nothing happened, she continued.

_"You are my sunshine,  
My only sunshine.  
You make me happy,  
When skies are gray.  
You'll never know dear,  
How much I love you.  
Please don't take, my sunshine away."_

A girl's eery voice filled the hallway. Amanda walked slowly towards the room where the singing was coming from. She stepped into the doorway and saw a girl sitting on the floor with her back to the doorway.

"Miranda ?" Amanda called out, barely above a whisper. She walked forward and saw the fourteen year old holding a doll. Amanda shivered as Miranda brushed the dolls hair with her fingers.

"Miranda?" Amanda repeated at the girl and kneeled down next to her, "I'm detective Rollins. Don't worry, I'm here to help you sweetheart."

Amanda touched the girl's hand and she froze. She turned and looked at Amanda with fright in her eyes.

"You're going to get punished." She whispered. Amanda gasped as she saw a big gash on the side of Miranda's face.

"I need a bus to..." Amanda started talking to her sleeve microphone. She suddenly felt a sharp pain in her head and she fell to the floor. Her eyes threatened to close as she looked up to her assailant.

"Now it's your time to be punished, Detective." A man held a lamp in his hand. Amanda felt the blood seep out of her head as she passed out.

**********  
"Dispatcher to precinct 1-6. " a police radio went off from an empty desk in the squad room. Olivia looked at the group then walked over to the radio. They had been trying to figure out how to find Amanda all day. Once they found her, they would find Miranda.

"Detective Olivia Benson. 1-6. " she talked into the radio.

"Oh! Olivia! It's Jacob! I'm so happy to hear your voice!" Olivia smiled at her old captain's enthusiasm. Brian looked up at her and frowned.

"What can I do for you?" She asked.

"I don't know if you guys have your radios on..but we just got a call in from Detective Rollins. She started calling for a bus when her radio got smashed."

"Oh! Did you track an address?"

"Unfortunately, not. She didn't call in long enough. We got the signal was coming somewhere from Queens. I heard she's been missin."

"Thanks Jacob! I have to go!" She set the radio down and walked back towards the group.

"I miss you!" Jacob replied. Olivia looked down then cleared her throat.

"So, somewhere in Queens? Somewhere secluded. " Nick mused.

"I want EVERYONE down in Queens. Uniforms, detectives, CSI, forensics. " Cragen commanded.

"Nick," Olivia walked over to him, "You have your head in this right? I know you guys are...together.."

"I just want her safe. If that means accidentally smashing the prick's head in, so be it." He frowned and grabbed his badge and gun and got up.

"Nick.." Olivia frowned and followed him out to his car. He got into the drivers seat and her in the passenger.

"We all love her, Nick. We all want her safe." She frowned.

"Don't you have a kid to be worrying about? Where is she anyway?" He asked, changing the subject.

"She's in second grade. It is a school week. If you didn't know."

The car got silent as they drove towards Queens.

******************  
Amanda woke up again and cried out. Her head hurt. Her whole body hurt. She sat up slowly and realized she was in a bed. She looked down and frowned. Her clothes were still on. She didn't think he...

Amanda heard a stirring next to her and she spun her body around to see Miranda staring at her. Flinching in pain, Amanda smiled weakly.

"Did you learn?" Miranda asked.

"Miranda. We are going to get you out of here. Lets go." Amanda stood up and took the girl's hand. Miranda's eyes darted around the room and she shook her head.

"I don't wanna go." She protested.

"Miranda, look, I know you've been with him for four days now. But you're safe now." Amanda tried to comfort the girl.

"I DON'T WANNA GO HE'S GONNA HURT ME!" She screamed.

"Where do you think you're going, Detective Rollins?" Austin said behind her. She spun around and looked at him.

"You're not going to get away with this.." She warned.

"Actually, I already have." He held up her smash small microphone and her eyes got big.

"You should really listen to Miranda. She's learned her lesson." He grabbed Amanda roughly by the hand and threw her down on the bed.

"Please...don't.." She looked at him in fright, her whole body in pain.

"Trust me, it isn't the first time." He ripped open her blouse.

"We can talk this out.." Amanda looked away from him and saw Miranda hiding in the corner.

"Let's talk it out then." He unbuttoned her pants, "I'm in charge. You listen to me."

Amanda squirmed under his grasp. She got her foot freed and swung it directly between his legs. He coughed and paused for a moment, still ontop of her.

"I didn't want to do this, Amanda, " he grabbed a wooden plank next to the bed, "I thought it would've been more exciting if you were awake." He smacked her with it.

Amanda's world started to fade black. In the distance, she heard sirens.

"Please.." She whispered before passing out.


	10. Found

**I do not own SVU. the are all dick wolf's characters. Maci and Austin are my characters but the rest are dick wolf's characters.**

"So we've check all the abandoned houses on the west side," Nick crossed off the west side on the map which was spread out over their car.

"And we've covered East." Olivia added. It was crossed out.

"The K-9s haven't picked up anything." Fin looked at a dog standing next to him. It growled.

"Right now, our focus is on Amanda. " munch frowned.

"Nick and I will take south side, Brian , Fin, and John you guys can take north side." Olivia ordered.

"Oh I remember when you were the only girl on the squad now." Brian rolled his eyes and walked to his car. John and Fin followed .

"Don't mind them, everyone's just stressed about finding Rollins." Nick comforted as they climbed into his car. He started the engine.

"Shit, I have to pick Maci up from school in an hour," Olivia frowned as they sped towards the south.

"Don't worry, Liv. We will look here then I can partner up with doesn't have an official partner." Nick chuckled.

They drove into the south side of the city and parked their car. They got out and looked around.

"Damn. I guess this is going to be easier then I thought it would be. This part of town is so small." Olivia looked around and walked forward. Nick followed.

"There's about three abandoned looking buildings. We can search them and then go back so you can get Maci. Ill come back to talk to the neighbors with John. Let's start at the burned down house." Nick offered and nodded to a house a few blocks from them. She nodded and they walked quickly towards it.

*********************  
Austin looked at her and smiled triumphantly. The mighty Detective Rollins was at his feet, barely breathing. Her body shook with tremors which made him smile wider. Her whole face and body were covered in bruises and cuts. His own handiwork.

"Have you learned your lesson?" He leaned down and whispered in her ear. She nodded slowly and kept her eyes closed.

Miranda scooted away from him into the corner. "I haven't seen you in ages, princess." He smiled at her, "Come here."

She reluctantly nodded and walked towards him. He grabbed her roughly and threw her down on the bed the detective had just been on.

"Listen to her as she begs, detective. Think about what a horrible person you are for not being able to save Miranda." He sneered and slapped Miranda hard. She cried out in pain, making Amanda cringe.

Amanda struggled to get up but everything inside and outside of her body burned like hell. She tried to cover her ears with her hands so she didn't have to hear Miranda. No use.

Amanda faintly heard voices in the building as she slowed her breathing. She heard Austin stop for a second then curse under his breath.

Miranda whimpered as the bed creaked from them getting up. Amanda heard footsteps walking towards her and she waited; silently she begged it wouldn't be Austin.

"This is all your fault!" He whispered to her. Amanda tensed up as he brought his foot flying forward. She felt herself slip as her breathing slowed. The footsteps walked away and then there was silence.

****************  
Nick and Olivia walked slowly around the first floor of the mental hospital. It had been the last building they looked in before Olivia had to go pick Maci up from school.

"There's two floors." Olivia whispered to Nick. He nodded and held his finger up. She nodded and held two fingers up.

She would take the second floor while Nick took the first. If they needed each other , they would dispatch each other on their radios. Nick walked into the hallway as Olivia climbed the rusty stairs.

Olivia walked forward, her flashlight in one hand and her gun in the other. She noticed there was a hallway right in front of her. She walked slowly, trying not to alert anyone of her possible presence.

She had always hated hospitals. They reminded her of all the times she had to come because of Serena's drunken rage. The doctors had told Olivia every time she visited that she could be put into foster care. She declined, knowing she would rather be with her family. As soon as she had turned 18, she moved out and started her own life.

There was a small scraping sound and Olivia froze. She looked into a room that was on her right, nothing. She walked forward to the next room and received the same result.

The noise came again from the room right in front of her. She walked forward quietly and pressed herself up against the wall. She listened again, and heard shallow breathing.

Taking a deep breath, she raised her gun and ran into the room. "NYPD!" She yelled then stopped. The only person in the room was Amanda.

Amanda laid in the center of the floor, blood seeping out from multiple wounds on her body.

"I need a bus to the south side of Queens. Abandoned mental hospital. Second floor, third room in. Officer down." She barked into her radio.

Amanda gasped for breath and shook slightly. "Shhh. It's okay. You're going to be okay, Rollins." Olivia put pressure on a gash on her head.

"Liv?" Nick called out.

"Nick! Don't come in here!" She yelled back. Of course, he didn't listen and ran into the room. He froze at the sight of Amanda.

"It's okay, Amanda. Shhh. You're going to be fine." Olivia cooed and kept the pressure on the gash. It was the deepest one she had, though, Olivia could see other severe marks.

"Detective Benson?!" A paramedic called out.

"In here!" She yelled desperately. She lightly moved Amanda's hair out of her face and tears came to her eyes. She hated seeing the people she loved the most hurt.

"Out of the way!" Three paramedics rolled a stretcher in. Olivia and Nick moved and watched as they quickly lifted Amanda onto the stretcher and were out of sight in a matter of seconds.

"I'll go with her..." Olivia looked down at her watch, "SHIT! Never mind. I have to go pick up Maci. I'll come straight to the hospital when I get her Nick!" Olivia ran out of the room. Nick quietly followed.

"What happened?!" Fin demanded as Amanda was wheeled past him.

"She was.. On the ground... Bleeding.." Nick murmured.

"Where's Miranda?" Cragen frowned at Olivia and Nick.

"He took her before we ever got there, Captain." Olivia watched as Amanda was pulled into the ambulance and the doors shut.

"Sonofabitch." Brian frowned and looked around, "They couldn't have gotten far."

"No," Olivia protested, "They weren't there a LONG time before we came. "

"I want all of you on a search for this prick." Cragen commanded.

"Captain," Olivia frowned, "I have to pick up Maci... Is it okay if I meet you back at the hospital?"

"Fine. Straight after. No exceptions. "

She walked quickly to Nick's cop car and hopped in. Nick walked over and gave her the keys, his expression blank.

"Nick. She will be fine. I know her. She's a fighter. She's not going to let him win." Olivia tried to comfort her partner.

"Have fun picking up Maci," he replied coldly and waked away.

Olivia sighed and started the engine. She pulled out from the parking lot mayhem and headed towards Maci's school.


	11. Perfect night

**I own none of the characters but Maci. The rest belong to Dick Wolf **

"She's.. Still in surgery." A doctor was sitting down with the squad, "Then she won't be able to wake up for two weeks. The guy really did a number on her. "

"What happened? What did she get?" Munch asked.

"Two bashes to the head ; I think one was with glass I found glass shards in her scalp. Cuts all over her body from a rough bladed knife. Some will heal on their own, some we had to stitch. Her left arm was dislocated so she may have discomfort when she first wakes up." The doctor frowned.

"Was she raped?" Nick blurted out, regretting it right after.

The doctor grew quiet then nodded slowly, "Twice. The tearing was really severe. She barely made it out alive."

"Doctor, you're needed in ICU." A nurse came up and informed him. He nodded and turned towards the group.

"Pardon me."

As soon as the doctor left, Nick cursed."Two weeks until she wakes up? That's a long time."

"She's healing, Amaro," Fin patted him on the back.

"There's nothing more we could've done for her." Cragen said lightly then frowned.

"She will be fine. She'll pull through then you two can go back to making me hate couples." John Munch joked lightly.

"You really think so?" Nick turned and looked at Munch, concern filled his eyes.

Before John could answer, Maci ran up and poked Nick in the leg. He looked at the little girl and smiled. "Hey, Maci." He stood up and she hugged him around the waist .

"Uncle Nick! Uncle Munch! Uncle Fin!" She cried with happiness. Olivia walked up and smiled at the sight.

Maci gave everyone a hug then sat down to start on her homework.

"Where's Brian?" Olivia looked at Nick then Fin.

"He's in the bathroom. Don't feel good." Fin nodded towards a door on the other side of the hall.

"I hope he's okay.." She sighed and sat down, watching Maci trying to read a magazine. "How is she?"

"All cuts. Bruises. Two bashes to the head. She barely made it." Nick put his head in his hands.

"It'll be two weeks until she can actually wake up. No need wasting time here." John frowned and stood up from his chair.

"Munch is right, " Brian walked into the waiting room, "We all need fresh eyes and ears for this. It's too sensitive to us. We should go home, get some sleep, and come back in the morning."

Everyone reluctantly agreed; they hadn't slept much for days. Maci walked up to Brian and threw her hands in the air. He smiled and picked her up as the other detectives walked out of the hospital to their cars outside. Olivia bundled Maci's jacket and her own before takin a step outside. Snow crunched under their feet.

"Daddy I'm sleepy. " she yawned and buried her head in his chest. He smiled and opened the backseat of the car,which she reluctantly sat down in. She pulled her seat belt on as Brian shut the door.

"She will be asleep before we get home, Bri." Olivia looked at him then got into the drivers seat. He slipped into the passengers seat and smiled at Olivia .

"I know. I'll be excited for our alone time tonight." He winked. She smiled and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'm tired. " she teased. She could hear Maci's little snores from the backseat.

"The hell you are. Liv, you just had your sixth cup of coffee not even an hour ago. "

"What are you? The coffee police?" She smiled and turned at the light. One more street until she could be in his arms once more.

"And if I am? Maybe alone time would be good for us." He took her hand gently in his and she drove with her free hand. She smiled softly and turned onto their street.

Seconds later, they were home. Brian gently lifted Maci from the backseat and walked her to her room. She stirred slightly but fell asleep again. He tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight, my princess." He kissed her head again and walked out. Olivia laid across the sofa and he ran his hand down her curvy body. She looked at him and grinned.

"Ready?" She got up and glided towards their room. He went behind her and picked her up gently. His lips met hers in a second and they kissed softly. He walked her to their bed and laid her down.

She smiled as he took off his shirt and pants. He leaned down and kissed her as he slid her shirt off.

"You're so beautiful. I'm lucky to have an amazing woman like you," he smiled at her, "I wouldn't change that for the world.

"I love you." She breathed as he unzipped her pants.

"I love you too, with my whole heart."


	12. Forgetful

**Okay, I don't like preaching to people and I'm sorry for this. But it needs to be said. I honestly wonder where the love has gone in the world. Since when did people start hating each other or harming others or their kids/parents? What kind of world do we live in where you can't respect each other and instead fight constantly or critique others? No, I'm not talking about reviews for stories, that's just how fanfic works. I'm talking about all the hate and violence and criticism we throw in each other's faces. I'm so done with it. I'm not saying this because someone was mean to me I'm saying it because I listen to the news. We all need to take a stand against this violence and cruelty in the world. Share love with others, not war. Sorry I just had to get that off my chest!**

(One week later)

"Mommy! I want coffee!" Maci begged as Olivia pulled her past the coffee machines in the precinct.

Olivia stopped and looked at her eight year old adopted daughter, "How do you know what coffee tastes like? Who gave it to you?"

Maci grinned and didn't answer. Olivia looked around the precinct and noticed Fin trying to suppress a smile.

"YOU GAVE MY EIGHT YEAR OLD COFFEE?!" She yelled.

"Hey!" He protested, "She wanted to drink the grown ups drink. She didn't like it. Don't worry."

"Could've fooled me. She's asking for some now." Olivia picked Maci up and she buried her head in Olivia's collarbone. Olivia walked to her desk and sat Maci on the chair.

Brian walked to Maci and handed her a paper and a box of crayons to color with. She smiled big and started drawing.

"Amanda's woken up." Nick walked into the precinct and looked at everyone.

"I thought she wasn't supposed to wake up for another week." Fin frowned.

"The doctors say it's a miracle she woke up this early," Nick answered while grabbing his badge, "They told me she's a fighter."

"That's an understatement." Munch smiled.

Brian looked down at the picture Maci was drawing. "Who's that?" He pointed to a round figure then a women next to it.

"That's you and mommy fighting bad guys!" She smiled proudly.

"Why am I fat?" He frowned. Maci just giggled.

"Well, on that note, lets go then." Cragen commanded and the detectives grabbed their things.

"Come on, Maci." Brian picked the young girl up and balanced her on his hip. Olivia smiled at them and they walked out together.

"I still hate couples." Munch frowned and walked out with Fin and Nick following.

"Amanda?" Olivia questioned as they walked into the tiny hospital room. The blonde detective sat up slowly in her bed and gave Olivia a weird look.

"Auntie Amanda!" Maci yelled and waved at her from Brian's arms. Amanda kept quiet and gave the little girl a small smile.

"I'm so glad you're okay now." Nick walked next to the bed side and kneeled down. He smiled and touched her hand lightly.

She pulled her hand away and looked at him in confusion.

"You concentrate on healing, okay? I don't expect you back for a long time." Cragen gave her a small smile.

"I'm glad to see you up and running again." Munch smiled also.

"Probably still stubborn as ever huh? I'm glad my partner is fine." Fin grinned at her.

"Partner?" Amanda questioned.

"Yah, Rollins. "

"Are you okay?" Nick looked at her with confusion.

"I don't...know..." Amanda looked at him with confusion.

"Amanda.. Do you know where you are?" Olivia asked lightly and sat next to Nick.

"Who's Amanda?" Amanda asked in confusion.

"Wait..Do you know who I am?" Olivia asked in concern.

"I don't know...who any of you are... I'm sorry you must be confused with someone else." The blonde shook her head.

"Auntie Amanda?" Maci wiggled to get down. Brian set her down and she walked over to the bed, "Do you know me?"

"I'm sorry, sweetie, " Amanda touched the girl lightly, "I don't know you."

"Why?!" Maci's eyes filled with tears.

"Come here, honey, " Olivia took the girl and walked out of the room.

"I-I'm sorry for the confusion. But I'm not Amanda. I don't know my own name." Amanda frowned.

"I'll be right back." Fin walked out of the room and ran straight into Olivia.

"What's up with her?" Olivia frowned as Maci walked around the waiting room.

"I don't know. I was going to ask her doctor." Fin looked around and spotted the white coat, "AYE DOC!"

The confused doctor walked over to the two of them, "May I help you?"

"Yeah. Explain why my friend's being a fruit loop and not remembering anything. " Fin demanded.

"Amanda Rollins. Room 290" Olivia added. The doctor looked down at the charts he was holding and shook his head.

"I'm sorry. I thought someone told you," the doctor read, "Detective Amanda Rollins was admitted one week ago with abrasions and bruises covering her torso and abdomen. There were two bashes to the patient's skull, along with pieces of glass. The bashes to her head will cause memory loss."

"So she's stuck being a fruit loop?" Fin demanded.

"Pardon my friend," Olivia shot Fin a look then turned back to the doctor, "But is there any way she will get her memory back?"

"When someone goes through the trauma she encountered, along with getting whacked twice on her head, the only way is to jog the memory. . People. Anything to make her remember. I'm sorry I have to go." The doctor walked away.

"Oh god... I'm going to kill that bastard." Olivia frowned.

"Mommy what's a bastard?" Maci looked up at Olivia in confusion.

Olivia widened her eyes and looked at Fin. He laughed.

"I'm not the one who said it, Liv." He walked back to Amanda's room.

Olivia picked up Maci and followed. Amanda had a confused look on her face as Nick tried explaining her story to her.

"I'm not Amanda!" She protested.

"Brian," Olivia held Maci out to him and he took her smiling.

"Amanda. Your name is Amanda Rollins," Olivia sat on the edge of her bed, "You're a detective in the Manhattan Special Victims Unit." She hated talking to her friend as a victim but she didn't have a choice.

"Why can't I remember this?" Amanda pleaded, tears filling her eyes.

"You.." Olivia sighed, "You went undercover to help find a missing girl. You were taken and severely beaten. The guy who did this to you... He almost killed you..."

"W-what?" Amanda's eyes filled with tears.

"Guys, can we have a minute?" Olivia turned to the group waiting. They all nodded solemnly and walked out. Nick paused for a moment then followed. Once the door shut, Olivia turned back to Amanda.

"I'm sorry, Amanda, that we didn't find you sooner." Olivia apologized.

"God...this feels like...a dream.." Amanda shook her head, "Did you at least get the girl back?"

"No... He disappeared before we got there... "

"I must be one shitty detective then!" Amanda laid back and sighed.

"Your not! You couldn't stop it!" Olivia protested.

"Ms. Rollins?" A doctor walked in and shut the door behind him.

"That's her." Olivia pointed to Amanda. Confusion spread across her face.

"Looks like all your cuts and scraps are stitched up," he read off a chart, "You can go home in..three or four days."

"What do you do if you don't know where home is?" She replied sarcastically.

"We will take you there, maybe it'll help jog your memory." Olivia comforted.

"Oh, " the doctor added before walking out, "We will need you back in two weeks for a STD and pregnancy testing." He left.

"What?!" Amanda yelled, making Olivia flinch.

"He...raped you... "

Tears fell down Amanda's face and her hands shook. Olivia hugged her lightly.

"Amanda. It'll be okay. It's not your fault."

"Are you trying to find him?"

"We are doing the best we can." Olivia pulled away and frowned.

"Ms. Benson. That's enough for one day," a nurse came in and looked at them, "Ms. Rollins needs her sleep."

Olivia nodded slowly and stood up. "Don't worry, Amanda." She smiled. Amanda smiled back weakly and Olivia walked out. The guys immediately came up to her. She sighed.

"Amanda can go home in three to four days. She doesn't remember where home is." She frowned and looked around.

"I'll take her to my place." Nick offered.

"I don't think that'll be a smart idea. That's not HER home," Olivia snapped and continued to look around,"Where's Brian ?"

"Maci was fussin' and he said he was going back to your place." Fin smiled slightly at her. She frowned and walked towards the exit.

"What's her deal?" Nick frowned.

"She's just been stressed about Maci and Brian." Munch frowned as the group walked towards the exit.

"I want all of you to go get some sleep. Tomorrow we search for Miranda and Austin. " Cragen commanded. They nodded and each got into their cars.


	13. Questions

**I own no characters except the ones I made up. Original characters belong to dick wolf .**

"Why'd you leave?!" Olivia demanded as she walked into her apartment. Brian looked up from the tv and looked at her confused.

"Liv, it's two in the morning. Maci was tired, you were busy, and so I just took her home. No big deal."

"No big deal? I made an ass of myself looking for you at the hospital." She sighed and sat on the chair in her living room. She rubbed her temples. Brian got up and walked over to her.

"I know, you're stressed. It's okay, Liv." He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. She sighed and laid her head gratefully on his chest.

"I hate seeing her like that.." She frowned, "Amanda has always been the strong never give up type. "

"Do you want to talk about it?" Brian asked gently.

"No, I'm really tired." She yawned and got up. She walked into her bedroom and quickly changed into a tank top and shorts.

Brian took his shirt off and changed into sweatpants. They climbed into bed and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"Olivia?"

"Hm?"

"I love you. With all my heart. I loved you years ago and I love you still. You're my whole world."

She smiled softly and closed her eyes. She fell asleep quickly to his rhythmic breathing .

*****************  
" There is absolutely nothing on this Austin kid." Fin frowned at his computer.

"Clean record, no past family issues, squeaky clean." Munch added.

"How?" Cragen looked at the busy detectives, "How can one guy kidnap a famous singer's daughter and not have a record?"

"Maybe it's his first kidnapping," Nick brought up, "Maybe the whole I'm a psycho fan theory is right."

"But he did a number on Amanda. Maybe he's been beaten or had domestic dispute calls from his house while he was growing up. " Olivia typed things into her computer.

"Lexie wants to know where her daughter is." Munch read off his phone.

"Tell her that she's okay, we are locating her soon. " Cragen answered. Munch punched away at the cellphone.

"See," Olivia called out, "A few domestic dispute calls were sent in twenty years ago. That'd make him...thirteen?"

"Olivia. Nick. Go talk to his parents and see if you can figure out more about this guy. Brian . Fin. Go talk to old work places. Munch. Talk to old friends or old high schools." Cragen commanded .

"His parents live in Brooklyn." Olivia informed as they stepped out into the cold air.

"Wow that's a drive from Manhattan. " Nick replied as they walked quickly towards her car.

"I can talk to the mom. You talk to the dad. It may be easier to talk to someone of the same gender about your kid." Olivia suggested as she buckled her seat belt and turned the car on.

"I don't know what I would do if a police man ever told me my kid kidnapped someone and beat someone almost to death." Nick frowned as Olivia headed towards Brooklyn.

"That's true. I don't know what I would say," Olivia frowned, thinking of Maci.

"Every job he ever had he got fired from." Brian looked down at the notes he took during their interview.

"He was apparently too aggressive in every single let go." Fin added, " A real hot headed person."

"The mom said her son was always the quiet one, but easy to anger," Olivia read off her notebook.

"Dad said that Austin was a shy one. He tried to teach him everything about what being a man was really like." Nick frowned.

"I remember those conversations with my parents, " Munch smiled, "Needless to say they gave up after a while."

"So always fired, shy,quick to anger, what else? Any favorite places to go? " Cragen wrote the facts on the white board.

"He liked revisiting his old high school, " Munch added, "But I didn't see Miranda or him there."

"Church." Olivia added. Cragen wrote everything down.

"He likes going to his old house." Nick contributed to the conversation.

"He has an apartment but won't tell anyone the address. " Fin frowned.

"I want you to search his name on the databases. Pull up any old bills or receipts he's collected over the past years." Cragen commanded. The detectives typed awa at their computers.

"He's married. Wedding certificate in the databases." Olivia frowned at her glowing computer screen.

"Was it Madlynn Hatcher?" Fin asked.

"No... Tracie Longings." Olivia looked at Fin and frowned, "Where did you get Madlynn Hatcher from?"

"Pennsylvania State Wedding License," He read off his screen, "Austin Penboard is really Mathew Mctolleran."

"He gives the name Austin Penboard on the New York license." Olivia read back.

"So this guy is married TWICE? In two different states?" Brian frowned, "How did he even get away with that?"

"Oh you better watch , Liv. Sounds like Romeo wants to marry someone from a different state." Nick teased. Olivia just rolled her eyes and shot him a look.

"His wife in Pennsylvania is a professional journalist. " Olivia informed.

"Fin. Olivia. I want you guys down in Pennsylvania to talk to Madlynn. Nick and Brian and Munch go talk to Trace. Squeeze any information about their husband out of them." Cragen commanded.


	14. Marriage

**It's so weird to read my story the next day after I write it! I usually write at one or two in the morning. So when I come back to it bourse later I'm always like WHAT? I wrote that? Whatever it fits.  
It surprises me to be honest.  
Anyway, thanks for continuing your support ! It means a lot !**

**NCIS SVU Enough Said: thanks for continuing to write! I'm sorry Cote is leaving NCIS. I loved her ):  
Anyway, you'll just have to keep reading to see if Amanda is okay ;)**

"Mathew hasn't been home for weeks." Madlynn frowned and sat curled up in the sofa of her living room. Olivia sat next to her while Fin stood.

"The last time you saw him?" Fin asked.

"About...oh god I haven't talked to him for four weeks." The woman cried.

"Has he ever done anything like this before, Ms. Hatcher?" Olivia asked gently.

"No.. Just with his work he has to travel a lot." She sniffed, "Is he in trouble?"

"M'am he kidnapped Lexie Hoffer's daughter, Miranda. He beat one of our detectives almost to death. " Fin frowned.

"Oh my god..." She whispered. Her green eyes filled with concern.

"We are just trying to locate him. Is there anywhere he likes to go?" Olivia took out her notebook.

"I-I can't.. I'm sorry you have to leave." Madlynn stood up and walked towards the door. She opened it and turned back to the detectives.

"We can't help you locate your husband until you help us." Olivia frowned and walked out. Fin followed.

"Just leave my family alone! " Madlynn slammed the door in their faces.

"Back to square one." Fin grumbled as they walked towards their car.

"She seemed generally upset about the news of what he's done. Do you think she's an accomplice?" Olivia wondered.

"No. I think she really does not know where her two wife husband is. I just hope Nick, Brian and Munch are having better luck then we are. " Fin sighed and shut the car door. Olivia turned on the engine and drove back to New York.

******************  
Nick walked into Amanda's hospital room and she sat up in bed.

"Hey...uhm.." She frowned, not remembering his name.

"Nick." He smiled and sat down on her bed. Automatically, he took her hand in his. She smiled softly and watched him.

"And how do I know you again?"

"Well," he cleared his throat, "We work at Special Vicitms together. We are also...dating.."

"Oh," she looked down embarrassed, "I'm sorry I don't remember that."

"It's," he sighed, "It's fine, Amanda. I just want you better."

"Ms. Rollins. " a nurse came into the room. Nick turned around and looked at her.

"Ms. Rollins," she repeated, getting uncomfortable with Nick in the room , "The doctor said he is okay with you going home a day early. Says all your vitals are good and your body is healing itself. Heck, the bruising is almost gone."

"That's...great. Right?" Amanda looked at Nick confused. He smiled and nodded.

"Your things will be ready to get, and we can have you sign out." The nurse smiled brightly and walked out of the room. It grew quiet.

"I don't even know where home is..." Amanda frowned.

"I'll show you. Don't worry, I've got you." Nick smiled.

"Thanks.." She mumbled, unsure of how to react to this strange guy's kindness.

"I'm here to take out your I.V." A difference nurse walked in and smiled. Amanda nodded and held out her arm.

"We keep hitting a dead end." Olivia frowned and looked at her computer screen. Stifling a yawn, she continued typing.

"Brian babysitting tonight?" Fin questioned and looked over at Olivia.

"Yeah. He says I've been too stressed out lately and worrying about Maci," she sighed and pulled her eyes from the computer screen, " I never thought it would be hard to be a mom and a detective."

John walked past Olivia's desk and handed her a cup of coffee. Her, John, and Fin were the only detectives working at four this morning.

"Nick is staying with Amanda," Cragen informed, "She was released early because the doctors said said her body was healing faster then they expected."

"He didn't take her to his place, right?" Olivia rolled her eyes.

"No.." Cragen frowned, "Do you want to go home, Olivia? Hell. All of you can go home. The paperwork can wait."

"Wait? Captain. Are you sure the paperwork can wait?" John gestured towards a pile of files laying on his desk.

"That's an order." Cragen walked back into his office and walked out seconds later with his car keys.

"I'll be glad to go home." Olivia stretched and grabbed her jacket.

"To someone," John took his things from his locker and walked back into the squad room, "I get to go home to an empty house."

"We can buy you a cat." Fin offered as they walked towards the elevators.

"A cat? No thanks. It'd be taking more care of me then I it ." The elevator opened and the three detectives got into it.

"Cats are lovable, I don't see why you have a problem with anything capable of love." Olivia teased as the doors closed.

"Says the girl with an adopted daughter and a good boyfriend." Munch replied sarcastically, making her smile.

*************  
Nick sat on her couch, watching baseball. Amanda's apartment was roomy and spacious.

"Nick?" Amanda called out shyly. He turned around to see her standing there in an oversized NYPD t shirt and shorts. She crossed her arms uncomfortably.

"You ready to hit the hay?" He questioned, ignoring the feelings he was getting from her dress appeal.

"I don't know if this is mine.." She tugged at the end of the shirt. He laughed and walked over to her.

"It can be yours. You look amazing. " He touched her arms lightly. She froze, making him drop his touch.

"Sorry..." She mumbled.

"It's fine. I understand you don't remember. And it's okay. Ill help you through this, Amanda." He smiled softly at her.

"You want to... Start? I mean, tryin to help me remember what my life was?" She looked around nervously.

"Uh, sure, " He looked around then gestured towards her bed, "Want to talk in here?"

"Uh...sure..." She walked towards the comfy bed and sat down. Automatically she crossed her legs beneath her. Nick smiled softly and sat next to her.

"Do you remember anything?"

"Uhm..." She paused, "I work at the Special Victims Unit with you... That's about it." She frowned, puzzled

"Yeah," he grinned, "That's good. Now. Your name is Amanda Rollins. You have a sister, Kim Rollins. Your partner at work is Fin. The black guy on other words."

She smiled as she listened to him talk. He told her about her family story and how she ended up in New York. He told her her strengths and weaknesses. She was surprised at how much he actually knew about her, but it also frustrated her that he remembered more then her.

"Amanda?" He looked at her concerned.

"Yah?" She looked at him, realizing she had gotten distracted by her thoughts.

"Look, it's a lot to take in. Your body still , " his finger ran over a healing cut on her leg and he frowned, "still needs to heal. And it's five in the morning."

"Oh," she shifted uncomfortably under his touch, "I guess I'll go to bed then." She stood up.

He got up and a look of hurt flashed through his face. Seconds later, he was back to normal.

She pulled down the sheets to her bed and looked at him, "Night, Nick."

"Goodnight, Amanda." He smiled and walked out of her room, leaving her alone. She laid down in her bed and stared at her ceiling.

This guy, Nick, was her boyfriend. She tried to wrap her mind around that concept. He was handsome, but to be her boyfriend that was unimaginable to her.

She had had the worse time trying to find a guy. That much she remembered. So how she and Nick had gotten together, she had no idea.

His touch had sent tingles all around her body. She liked him to touch her, gentle and soft. She still wasn't sure how her body had received all the bruising and cuts on it. A nice brunette lady had told her some of the story, but not all.

Amanda shook as she realized she had been raped by a guy she didn't remember. It frightened her- but also made her furious.

Her mind switched to Nick. Did he know what happened to her? She doubted it. Who would want to be with a rape victim?

She yawned and closed her eyes. She fell asleep quickly.

***********************  
"Amanda?" Nick called out gently. Sunlight streamed into her bedroom, shining on her half exposed body. She groaned and slowly opened her eyes.

"I'm sorry. But I have to go to work. I wanted you to know just in case." He smiled at her.

"Do I come too?" She sat up in bed, confused.

"No, you stay here. Cragen wants your full memory back before you come back." He looked at her sympathetic, "I'll come back straight after work."

She nodded slowly and he paused another moment. He looked her over once, gave a half smile, and disappeared again.

Seconds later, she heard the front door close and him lock it from the outside. She laid back down and pulled the blankets over her head.

**********************  
"Why the hell hasn't Austin been arrested yet?" Cragen demanded while walking into the squad room.

Olivia, Brian, Nick, Fin, and John all looked up from their computers.

"We've followed all the leads, Captain, "Olivia sighed and ran a hand through her hair, "They've all come to a dead end."

"There's nothing else we can chase?" Cragen frowned.

"No texts. No information. Nothing." Nick frowned.

Almost immediately, Olivia's computer chimed. She opened the email that popped up and frowned.

My dear,  
You've been very bad . You haven't given me my demands and also figured out my name. I want 100,000 by 72 hours or ill kill her.

"Damn it." She cussed. Cragen looked over her shoulder and frowned at the email.

"I.P. address?" He asked.

"We can take it down to Cyber Crimes Unit." Olivia stood up and looked at Nick. He stood up and walked out of the room with her.

"So, how's Amanda doing?" She asked in concern for her friend. She hadn't seen her since Amanda's release.

"Uh," He frowned, "Not remembering a lot. We had a memory lane moment last night but I doubt she will remember it."

"Does she remember Frannie Mae?"

"Her dog has been staying with my neighbor. I took her the last time Amanda was at my house. I'm showing her Frannie Mae tonight. "

"That's great, Nick." Olivia smiled at him as they entered another hallway of the precinct. She yawned and walked towards the Cyber Crime room.

"How are things going with Brian and Maci? How you like being a mom?"

"It's.. Hard. Harder then I thought. Brian has been helpful through this but it's hard because we both have this job and hardly any time for Maci."

Nick nodded ,understanding, as they walked up to the captain of cyber crimes.

"Hi, Mark, " Olivia greeted warmly.

"Olivia, what a surprise. What can I do for you?" The captain smiled back at her.

"I need you to get the I.p. address from an email that was sent to me."

"Okay," he quickly opened the Internet on the computer in front of him, "What's the email?"

She quickly typed it in and her account popped up on the screen. She clicked on the first message in her inbox and it popped up.

Mark took over from there. He typed. Windows popped up on the screen. Seconds later, he snapped his fingers.

"Grove Cafe. Queens." He looked at Olivia then Nick.

"Thanks." She smiled brightly at them and they hurried back to the special victims.

"So, this guy, stalks us?" Nick asked carefully.

"It's something with SVU," Olivia frowned, "So far he's demanded only from our squad. Sending messages to only us. He's not making this public. "

They walked back into the squad room and told the news to the rest of the squad.

"So, why don't we go down there and find him?" Fin questioned, getting up.

"Good idea. " Brian followed suit. Nick and Olivia had already started to walk to their car.

"I'll be glad when this is all over." Brian said sarcastically as they walked to their car.

"You and me both."


	15. Attacked

**NCIS SVU Enough Said: thanks for the review! Love you(:**

"Amanda?" A man's voice called out softly. She stirred in her dream like state and her eyes slowly opened.

"Nick?" She mumbled, still waking up.

"No..." The man answered. She sat up in bed quickly and looked at the guy watching her. She frowned.

"Who are you?"

The man paused for a moment and looked at her confused, "Surprised to see me?"

"I'm sorry... I don't know who you are." She frowned, annoyed. How the hell did he manage to get into her apartment.?

"You don't remember me, do you?" He smiled slightly. When she shook her head no, his smile turned into a wicked grin.

"Am I supposed to?" She asked innocently, frustrated by now. His face looked so damn familiar; he had brunette hair and green eyes. Amanda just couldn't place a finger on who it was.

"You should know me," the man walked closer to her bed, "My name is Austin."

" I don't know...an Austin," she backed up more on the bed, worried about the stranger, "How the hell did your get into my house?"

He was now standing inches away from her. He smiled and touched her exposed leg gently. "Maybe this will remind you," he replied and grabbed her roughly.

She went to scream but he placed duck tape on her mouth. He pulled out a syringe and stabbed her left arm with it.

Amanda looked at the man in horror as the drugs started to kick in. She didn't understand why he was there or how he got into her apartment.

Suddenly, a memory flashed through her head:

_His sweaty body was ontop of her. Her body had ached from being hit so much and she had a killer headache. He had asked her if she had learned her lesson. When he got no response, he threw her down on a dusty bed...  
Tears slid down her face as he tied her hands and feet to the bedposts. She screamed through the tape as her world faded black._

Olivia and Nick sat at the Grove Cafe's coffee bar whilst Fin and Brian sat at a table. Olivia looked around for Austin then shot a look to Fin. He shrugged casually.

"He's not here," Olivia informed Nick.

"We've been here the whole day, Liv. It's ten in the morning right now." Nick frowned and took his turn to look around.

"Sonofabitch ." They heard Brian cuss and turned around. He held a cup of coffee in his hand and a confused waitress stood next to him.

Olivia and Nick got up and walked over to their table in concern. Brian held a slip of paper in his hand that read,

_Detective Brian Cassidy,  
I know who you people are. I know what you're trying to do. I know what you look like. And I know who you love, too. Give Olivia a kiss for me._

"Austin Penboard told me to deliver it," the waitress informed the detectives softly.

"You did fine, " Fin assured her, "When did Austin pay for this for my friend here?"

"Uhm," the waitress thought for a moment then snapped her fingers, "About an hour ago. Came in with glass. A weird guy if you ask me. " she hurried away.

"How the hell did he come in with four detectives in here?" Nick frowned.

"Look," Fin frowned, "We've all had a rough day. Hell, we spent all night and half the morning in this god forbidden coffee shop. Lets just go home, sleep for a few hours, then come back to this. Cragen's down for the plan."

"We do have to go pick Maci up from Ms. Fields next door," Brian looked at Olivia. She nodded, exhausted, and walked towards the exit with him.

"I need to get back to Amanda." Nick hurried out, leaving Fin by himself.

"Would be fun watching paint dry." Fin grumbled and walked out.

*************************  
"I'm so sorry it took longer then what I thought," Nick called put when he opened the apartment. Frannie Mae ran into the room, only to be held back by her leash. She whined impatiently.

"Frannie hold on!" Nick commanded as he locked the front door. She insisted on whining and trying to go to Amanda's room. The leash strained.

"Okay okay. Amanda I brought your dog home to help with your memory thing." Nick walked Frannie Mae towards Amanda's room. Pitch black.

He turned on the light and stopped at the sight. Amanda sat up in bed, her legs curled into her chest. Her hair was a mess and the bed sheets were on the floor. Her clothes had rips in them.

"Amanda?" Nick asked and ran to her side. He gently touched her shoulder and she pulled away quickly.

"H-he r-aped..." She managed to croak out.

"Shit!" Nick picked up his radio, "I need a bus to my location. I have an officer who has been attacked. I repeat, a bus to my location."

Amanda stared at the floor, her body shaking slightly. Nick could tell she was being stubborn and trying to mask her feelings.

"It'll be okay, Amanda. " he soothed and touched her shoulder again. This time she didn't flinch.

"W-why?" She stuttered and looked at him with a tear stained face. Frannie Mae whined on the floor and Amanda looked down, "Frannie Mae." She smiled weakly, remembering her dog.

"He...he was the one who did all of this to you, " Nick admitted. Amanda stared at the floor again, unmoving.

"Paramedics!" Voices called out as they crashed into Amanda's apartment. She looked at Nick in fright and pulled her legs closer to her chest.

"In here!" Nick called. Men swarmed into the tiny bedroom and immediately went to Amanda.

"We need to get you on a stretcher." One man informed her as a stretcher was wheeled by her bed. She nodded and slowly and painfully climbed on.

"It's going to be okay Amanda!" Nick called after her as the stretched started to be wheeled away.

"Wait!" She yelled, making the paramedics stop, "Don't leave me...please.." She whispered and looked at Nick. New tears started to form on the corners of her eyes.

"Never." He quickly took her hand and squeezed it reassuringly. She looked at him scared as the stretcher was wheeled towards the ambulance.

"Mom is going to be so excited of the ice cream we bought." Maci smiled at Brian. They stepped off of the elevator on their floor.

"I hope she likes rocky road like you said she would." He teased and shifted the grocery bag on his hip.

Suddenly, two things happened at once. Brian noticed the teenager girl on their floor, Loraine, in the hall, staring at Olivia's door in fear. There was suddenly a loud crash , making Brian pull his gun.

"Oh thank god you're here!" Loraine gushed, "There's been loud crashes and noises coming from her apartment and I..don't know what to do."

"Maci stay with Loraine for a second, okay?" He handed the teen his grocery bag and ran towards Olivia's apartment.

The door was open ajar. Brian pushed it open silently as there was another loud crash. He ran in, gun raised.

"NYPD!" He yelled then stopped . Olivia stood in the living room, breathing hard. No one else was around.

"Liv?" He carefully stepped towards her and she glared at him. Broken glass surrounded her and he realized her hand was cut.

"What?!" She snapped.

"What's wrong?" He frowned and put his gun away.

"I'm going to kill that bastard. I swear to god."

"Who?" He touched her shoulder.

"AUSTIN!" She yelled, "He raped Amanda, AGAIN."

Brian paused and frowned, "How? How can we not catch him and yet he has the ability to go rape her again?"

Olivia sighed and ran a hand through her hair. She wiped the blood off her hand on her jeans, "I don't know. I really don't. All I know is she's in the hospital again."

Brian took Olivia in his arms gently and she took a deep breath. "We will find him soon. He has to mess up one day," Brian comforted Olivia. She nodded and sighed.

"I'm going to go see Amanda soon, if you want to come." She pulled away.

"Oh," he looked towards the front door, "I actually need to get Maci from Loraine."

She laughed and walked out in the hallway with him. They walked towards the teen's door and knocked. Immediately, she opened it and welcomed them inside. Maci sat at her kitchen table with a big bowl of ice cream. When she saw Olivia, she ran up to her and hugged her.

"Maci, " Olivia pulled her away and kneeled down, "We have to go see aunt Amanda in the hospital."

"Okay...can I still eat my ice cream?" The eight year old looked towards the table longingly.

"Yeah, bring it in the car," Olivia couldn't help but smile, "and Loraine. Thank you so much for looking after her." She smiled at the teen.

"No problem."

Maci grabbed her bowl and waved to Loraine. She smiled me waved back as the family walked out of her front door.

"Good luck!" She called after them.

"I just hope Amanda is okay." Olivia frowned as they walked towards the elevator.


	16. Text Message

**NCIS SVU Enough Said: thank you for always reviewing! Lol it means a lot!  
You'll just have to see what happens (; sorry for the random new story! I just got writers block for this story, then got a new idea so I had to write it. Then while writing the new one, I got ideas for this. Just can't win. Lol.**

"H-he had brown hair...and green eyes.." Amanda replied shakily .

Brian nodded and scribbled into his notebook. Olivia patted her leg and frowned.

"How the hell are we supposed to catch this guy if he doesn't leave his tracks? I mean, yeah we can get DNA but we already know who this prick is." Nick sighed and looked at Amanda. She flashed him a weak smile.

"He's gonna mess up one day," Olivia looked at her partner then back at Amanda, "You still need to do a rape kit."

She nodded solemnly and looked down at Frannie Mae, "How'd you get her in here?"

"Oh, " Nick smiled and pet the calm dog, "I told the nurse it was police business."

"Ms. Rollins?" A nurse walked into the room and was taken back by the amount of people in the room.

"Yeah?" Amanda looked at her from her bed.

"Your test results came back from your testing. Not pregnant. No STDS. You're fine." She flashed her a warming smile which made Amanda grin.

"Once we get your rape kit done, you can go." The nurse walked towards the bed then stopped and looked at everyone.

"Oh," Olivia got up and grabbed Maci who was being eerily quiet and looked at Brian. He nodded and got up, followed by Nick.

"We will be outside." Olivia assured Amanda as they walked out. Frannie Mae's wagging tail was the last thing Amanda saw before the door shut with a click.

****************  
(Two weeks later)

"How ya feeling?" Cragen walked towards Amanda's desk with concern.

"Better," she smiled softly.

"How's your memory doing?"

"Better," she repeated then smiled again, "After my last attack I realized the only way to really stop this bastard is if I work on my memory. Still fuzzy at a few parts but Nick's been really helpful." She smiled at him from across the room.

"Amanda," Cragen frowned and sat down next to her, "We can't find him..."

"So," she sighed and looked at her shoes, "Is it going cold?"

"No. Lexie is still insisting that we look for her daughter. I'm just saying that we may be looking for a body now, " he sighed, "It's been a month."

"What happened at the Grove Cafe?"

"He never showed up again," Fin cut in, "He knew we went there so he never showed up again. But we did manage to find some of his accounts."

"Gather around, youngins, " Munch called to the detectives. They all moved their chairs to the center of the room where Munch was located with a white board.

"So," he started and wrote something on the board, "Austin has his crazy place in Queens. He also had a water bill from an address in Manhattan. But then he has a credit card bill from an address in New Jersey. Then he has his wife waiting in Pennsylvania."

"So basically he's all over the state." Brian replied.

"But we've already gone to his wife, hasn't seen him for four weeks. Same with Tracie from here. So they haven't seen him." Fin frowned.

"We have to pull him out again in the open somewhere." Olivia frowned.

Amanda shifted uncomfortably in her chair. The whole crew was talking about his whereabouts but she had no clue what they were talking about. It made her head hurt. She opened her mouth to say something but her phone vibrated.

She looked down at the text:

_You want to know who I am . Fine. I'll show you. I want to meet you, princess. Brooklyn. The food bank in downtown Brooklyn. Come alone of I swear to god ill kill Miranda then kill you. Now._

Amanda looked up from her text to see the detectives have already written Brooklyn on the white board. She frowned, confused. If she told the rest of the detectives, Miranda would die.

She set her phone on her desk and grabbed her keys. Stuffing it in her pocket, she excused herself to the bathroom.

When she was out of sight, she slipped through the front door and walked towards her car. She was going to end this once and for all.

*********************  
An hour past and Nick looked around, clearly worried.

"Why has Amanda been in the bathroom for so long?"

"You just noticed she's been gone?" Brian looked at him.

"I'll go check the bathroom." Olivia stood up and walked to the bathroom.

"How long has she been gone?" Fin asked.

Nick looked at the clock and frowned more, "I think about an hour."

"She's not there. And her car is gone." Olivia walked back, fear plastered on her face.

"Maybe she just had to get away for a while. It's her first day back," Munch looked at everyone.

Nick walked to her desk and picked up her phone, "She wouldn't have left without her phone. I know her." Nick turned the phone on.

"She wasn't taken. We would've seen." Cragen frowned.

"Miranda is still alive," Nick called out and everyone turned to him, "She's going to go to the sonofabitch. Food bank downtown Brooklyn."

"We need to go get her. Now." Cragen commanded and grabbed his keys. The detectives ran out of the precinct.


	17. Negotiation

Amanda walked into the the food bank with her gun drawn. It was empty and dim lit. She had no bullet proof vest on. She walked forward and stopped in the middle of the empty room. She spun around, searching.

"Amanda?" Austin walked forward from the corner of the room and she froze. Miranda was being dragged out by her arm.

"Remember me asshole?" She sneered, "Let her go."

"Let her go?" The man chuckled, "Okay." He shoved the frightened girl towards Amanda and she caught her.

"Now, before I kill you," Austin held a gun up, "I want to play with you first."

Amanda's mind flashed back to that night.

_Her breath caught in her throat as he threw another kick to her stomach. Everywhere hurt. In between her legs hurt the most. She knew what he had done she just didn't want to admit it..._

"Put your weapon down, and then we can talk." She challenged and put Miranda behind her. The girl shook in fear.

"You put your weapon down, bitch, or ill kill you sooner then later."

"You won't kill me," she sneered, "You've had two chances to kill me and you didn't take it."

"I didn't take it because I liked hurting you. I liked seeing your strong demeanor crack and crumble as you felt me inside you."

Amanda froze at that last sentence. Miranda whimpered behind her,

"You don't want to do that, Austin." She quietly spoke.

"Is that all you have to say? Please don't kill me. Ill kill you first? Shut up! You don't even know the half of it! God you cops think you're so smart." His eyes were wild.

"Tell me then. Austin tell me what you want me to hear." Amanda said slowly, still having her gun trained on the man.

"Lexie Hoffer was my dad's sister," he replied shakily, "She's my aunt! But as soon as she became famous, I was non existent. Like Miranda."

"So you felt hurt. Betrayed. You were doing Miranda a favor." Amanda nodded slowly.

"Yeah! Then Miranda starts begging to go back to that bitch? I saved you!" He yelled at the frightened girl behind her.

This was going to be a long negotiation.

***********************  
The SVU squad ran on the side of the warehouse quietly. Nick led, then Olivia, Brian, Munch, Fin, then Cragen. Nick silently opened the side door and they hurried in. He closed it with a click.

They heard voices. Two voices. One belonged to Amanda. They were angry. Olivia turned into the leader, motioning for the detectives to follow her. They noiselessly ran deeper into the warehouse and stopped behind some big crates in a hall. They peered into the warehouse floor.

There was a wide floor space. Amanda and Miranda stood with each other while Austin had his back towards the detectives. Both Austin and Amanda had guns.

Amanda quickly saw the detectives were there and tried to think of a way to distract Austin, "A lot of people love you," she replied in hast.

"SHUT UP!" He yelled, violently shaking his gun at her, "I am getting sick and tired of your bullshit! I don't need your pity!"

Just then, someone in the room accidentally bumped into a crate, toppling it over. Austin spun around.

"Who's there?!" He yelled, "Show yourself or I swear I'll kill both of them!"

Nick stood up and walked forward with his hands raised. He gave Amanda a knowingly smile before turning his attention back on Austin.

"Oh look, Amanda, your lover came to save you," Austin sneered.

"I just want to talk." Nick replied slowly.

"Talk? Why, me and your girlfriend have had plenty of talks, haven't we?" Austin grinned maliciously at Amanda.

"SHUT UP!" She yelled and pointed her gun closer to him.

"Now, my girlfriend would love to have your ass put into a body bag," Nick tried to get Austin's attention away from Amanda, "But I want you alive."

"Alive?! Huh. What do you know, detective," he turned back to Amanda, "Your boyfriend is a damn liar. Makes you think what else he's lied about."

"Amanda you know that's not true, I love you." Nick frowned. Miranda whimpered behind Amanda.

"Love you? I saw the look on his face when you were raped, Amanda!" Austin yelled at the confused detective, "He doesn't think of you as much. Just some charity case."

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" She screamed at him, her hand trembling.

"What? You don't want him to hear how much fun it was to degrade you?" Austin smiled.

"Amanda don't listen to him you can easily bring him in for questioning without shooting." Nick warned.

"Or how much I got off on you being under me, helpless? Nicky buddy here thinks you're a cheap whore but I don't sweetheart."

"Amanda, you mean the world to me, I would never think of you that way." Nick frowned at her.

She looked from Nick to Austin and back to Nick again. She saw the rest of the detectives out in the hallway leading to the big room.

"My favorite part? When you cried. You cried so hard and so much I thought I was going to have to kill you right then and there." Austin continued.

"Shut up!" Nick yelled, making the guy grin.

"Is the boyfriend getting jealous? I don't know why, I mean, look at her," Austin gestured towards Amanda, "She's just a dirty, good for nothing whore."

Nick looked at Amanda and she stared into his eyes. He nodded slightly and she raised her gun at Austin's chest. One...

"She's not pretty whatsoever. " Austin continued, completely oblivious.

Two...

"She's basically good for love making. That's it. And we had some fun times, ain't that right, Amanda ?" He turned and froze once he saw she had her gun on him again.

Three.

Bang.


	18. Perfect ending

****************  
Austin's body dropped to the floor as blood poured out of his chest. Miranda hugged Amanda tightly and sobbed into her chest. Amanda looked around confused.

"Oh thank god." Olivia ran over and hugged her friend. Amanda hugged back,

"I do not want a new partner," Fin teased then hugged Amanda.

Munch, Brian , Cragen, and Nick all took a turn to hug her. Nick planted a kiss softly on her lips.

"That wasn't my...shot..." Amanda looked at her team confused. Miranda stood close by her side.

"I had to," Brian blurted out, "He was going to kill you. And Miranda. And so I took the shot."

"Thank you so much.." Amanda hugged Brian again.

"CSU is coming to clean the scene up, you guys need to go do the paperwork at the precinct" Cragen informed the squad. They nodded and walked towards the exit.

"Frannie Mae keeps whining for you," Nick kissed her hand gently.

"I remember Nick. Everything. About my story, I know it." Amanda smiled triumphantly as they got into the car Nick drove in.

"That's great, I'm so happy for you." He took her hand and kissed it lightly as he started towards the precinct.

**********************  
(Three weeks later)  
Olivia paced the hall . The green and gold tiles made her feel sick. She looked st Brian who was sitting patiently in the chair.

"How are you not nervous?" She asked shakily. He looked at her and smiled.

"Liv, we deal with horrible people every day. I don't think this will be harder to do."

She nodded slowly and continued to pace. The clock above her ticked, making her head throb.

"Mr. Cassidy and Ms. Benson?" A young girl came out of a room. They both stood up.

"You're next," she smiled brightly and let them pass through the door. Maci stop in the front of the classroom, smiling big.

"This is my mom and dad. They work as detectives in the special victims squad. " Maci said proudly to her classmates.

"HAVE YOU EVER BEEN SHOT?!" A young boy yelled it before Maci could finish. Olivia and Brian exchanged a look and Brian nodded slowly.

"I have. I have two scars from it."

"I WANNA SEE!" All the kids in the class yelled. Maci smiled on, loving the attention.

Brian looked at he teacher for the okay but caught her staring at his body. She nodded slowly and Brian took off his shirt.

Olivia looked at the two scars he received from being shot undercover. She frowned then looked at the kid's reactions.

"Cool!"

"I wanna be a cop!"

"Show me your moves!"

"Do you get scared?"

Olivia smiled at Brian as the kids kept asking questions. Maci took Olivia's hand in hers, making her smile brightly.

This was her future.


End file.
